Camp Nike
by a slight gulch
Summary: AU Four weeks, that's all it took for Santana's life to change. A girl who never let anyone in comes across a bubbly blond that changes everything. Angst/Friendship...for now. It's bound to add a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee. **

**Chapter 1 **

Santana finished her sophomore year of high school. It was quite an eventful year. Quinn Fabray got knocked up by someone who was not her boyfriend but actually by Santana's "boyfriend", some good did come from that though. She was promoted to head cheerleader but she also was distanced from her once very good friend. Besides the baby drama, it was a pretty normal high school year for her. A year full of throwing slushies at anyone lower than her on the totem pole, it was kind of her own personal therapy. Therapy from what one may wonder? Sure Santana may be one of the most popular girls in high school and have everyone at their knees but she was missing something; she was missing a best friend. And Quinn was her best friend before the baby drama but now Santana was left alone, with no real friends to turn to. Even though the Glee club members say that they are there for her, they are not truly there. Santana puts on her best "Queen Bitch" face throughout the whole year and manages to get through.

Santana's home life is pretty crappy. Her father started cheating on her mother for quite some time. He was caught sending emails back and forth with this "woman"; it was really immature and almost embarrassing to read. Santana could not believe that her father wrote these emails, it seemed like something a middle school student would say to his girlfriend. Finding the emails was one of the worst days of her life but soon the days got worse but no one at school would have a clue.

Things simmered down until one day he left for the home wrecking whore during the middle of the year, leaving her mother crushed. The Lopez's were never a really close family that shared their feelings so it was never really discussed. One day her father was there saying how he was no longer going to be at home, confused at first Santana clutched to him, crying, asking why. He said that "God" has sent him in a different direction. When Santana asked what that means her response was that "I will stay single for now". She knew exactly what that meant and she pushed him away, the last time she will touch her father, the last time she will make eye contact with her father, the last time she will speak to her father. The distraught girl ran out of the house and just kept running. Not knowing where to go or what to do, she just kept on running. Finally she texted Quinn, they were still on okay terms but nothing like they used to be. Quinn did not ask questions and she came to her friend's aid, she picked her up and they just started driving. After an hour of driving Quinn pulled the car into park. Santana, who had her head in her heads looked over at her blond friend. Hesitantly Quinn reached her hand over and softly rubbed the girls back. Santana usually does not allow anyone to touch her but this was different, and both the girls knew it. The Latina was always the strong one, the one that did not need to express her feelings because they were under control; some people confused this as her not even having any feelings. She never needed to bother anyone with her problems because she could figure it out. Even when Quinn and she were super close Santana never opened up to her. The ex-cheerleader never would get angry or hurt that her friend would never open up, she just accepted her for who she was.

As they sat in the parking lot, Quinn rubbing reassuring circles on her friends back assuring her that if she needed to talk, that she was there for her. Santana opened and closed her mouth a dozen times, her eyes filling with tears, but nothing would come out. Sharing has never been something Santana did, her walls were built so high and so strong Quinn thought they were never coming down. The blond was ready to break the silence, for Santana's sake.

"I'm so sorry, Santana."

The Latina put her head back in her hand and started to sob uncontrollably. After ten minutes Santana gained enough composure to speak.

"H-How do you know?" she sniffed.

Quinn sighed. "My mom, she talked to your mom."

Santana nodded, she should have figured, their moms were best friends but she was not sure if her mother was as closed off as she was.

Quinn was at a lost on how to console her, Santana has never needed to be consoled, and she has never needed anything from anyone. The Latina appreciated what Quinn was doing for her; she also understood why the girl was so hesitant and very careful about how she consoled her.

"You're a really great friend Quinn."

Quinn shook her head at that statement. "No, I should've been here for you the whole time. Helping you get through this. Not just when you need me the most."

"I don't need anyone." Santana said by reflex.

"Yes you do. Everyone needs someone. And I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you." She finished at barely a whisper.

"Q, you have your own stuff going on, bigger problems than me."

Quinn looked down at her stomach guiltily.

"I never really apologized for sleeping with Puck."

"Don't, there is no need. We just use each other, we suck together."

"I miss hanging out with you S."

"Same here."

The two girls sat in silence, even though they voiced that they missed each other they had a feeling they were not going to go back to how things used to be, at least not this year.

"Do you think I can stay at your house tonight? I can't go back…I just can't, not yet."

"Of course." Quinn replied and started the car on the way back to her house.

That one night during the year that Santana and Quinn spent at Quinn's house was a one time occurrence. The two girls laid on Quinn's bed and made small talk but skirted the issue of what was happening at Santana's home. The blond knew that Santana was not comfortable talking about it so she left it at that.

After that night the issue was never raised again and on the next school day Santana had her bitch face on but Quinn saw the hurt that hid behind her eyes and that look never seemed to disappear for the rest of the year.

The only times Santana seemed happy was during Glee. She had such a strong voice and would let loose when she had a solo. While she sang the fellow Glee club members got a glimpse at a totally different girl, not the girl in the polyester uniform that had nothing but a bitchy smile and a bad attitude. This was a totally different girl, a girl who had feelings; they saw a vulnerable girl bearing her sole through song. Santana only allowed Glee club members to see this side of her because music was one of the only things that she truly loved. Unfortunately the club lost at regionals, which everyone blames Jacob because he was there 12th member, the club did not meet as often and Santana had less to look forward to as the school year came to a close. Having occasional Glee practices and Cheerio practices for the last few weeks, she was set cruise control until the end of the year.

Summer finally came but it was not long until she had to start getting ready for cheerleading camp. It was a four week camp and the Cheerio's went as a squad along with other nationally ranked cheerleading squads. Nike sponsored the camp and invited 16 nationally ranked squads. Camp Nike's first week consisted of the first week was individual training with all the groups mixed together. Week two the squads did team building activities all week and began to work on their numbers, week three they polished their routines and got ready to perform at the beginning of week four. The first few days of week four they compete, last year the Cheerio's won, and the last few days of the camp are set aside for fun.

Santana was excited for camp because she was the head cheerleader and still high off of winning nationals. She was pretty confident that they would win the Nike Cup this year; Sue Sylvester expected or would accept anything less.

Santana's bag was packed and she was ready to spend the next month in Minnesota where the camp was held. The Cheerios were flown on a private jet to the camp because winning nationals did nothing but add to the cash flowing into their budget. When Santana stepped off of the jet she took a deep breath preparing her for the month that was in store. But there was something in store for her that she was unable to prepare for and never thought she would need to be prepared for.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ravens stood with their arms crossed and scowls on their faces as they watched the Cheerio's private jet land. As the door opened and the steps were firmly on the ground they waited to see the team captain step out. Rumors were that Quinn Fabray got knocked up and was kicked off of the team but they had to see it to believe it. A Latina girl was in the doorway, took a deep breath and began to go down the stairs. The rest of the squad followed suit and they followed the girl towards the cabins. As the Cheerio's walked past they heard plenty of scoffs and even some whispers that sounded of Quinn's name. They walked past all the cheer squads like they were not even there. Kate, the head cheerleader of the Ravens, was not going to allow them to pass without acknowledging that they were there.

"Who are you?" Kate demanded as she stepped in front of Santana.

Santana side stepped her gracefully, turned her head and said, "You know who I am" and continued on walking.

The truth was Kate knew exactly who she was, she was Quinn Fabray's little sidekick or at least she was.

At Camp Nike all the teams were talented but the Cheerio's were still treated like rock stars, mainly due to Sue Sylvester. Simply because Sue intimidates everyone, her record is too good for anyone to be less than intimated by her. Every year she shows up unannounced to check in on everything, which leaves no room for error for members on the squad. Last year, a Cheerio was slacking and she kicked her out right in front of the whole camp. Some people may think that camp is fun but the Cheerio's know better. They view it as four straight weeks of pushing themselves and improvement. Santana had to make sure that everyone was pulling their weight and working to get better or else it was her title has head cheerleader was on the line.

Once everyone was settled into their cabins the girls had some downtime before the opening night dinner. Basically it was a dinner that all sixteen squads go to, where they eat, eye up the other squads, and talk about them. The Cheerio's knew that a hot topic of conversation was going to be about Quinn. Santana felt bad for Quinn but she was not going let anyone know that it bothers her because that would be a sign of weakness, and the other squads would just feed off of it.

Santana rounded up the Cheerio's and they strutted off to the dining hall in their brand new travel suits that cost around three hundred dollars each and had Nationals Champions 2010 embroidered on them. One by one the Cheerio's sat down while all eyes were upon them. Once they were seated the whispering began. Santana instructed them before they left not to look around or acknowledge anyone who approaches them unless they were given permission by her.

The Raven's head were all tilted in Kate's direction listening intently to what she was saying.

"So I guess the rumors are true. Quinn Fabray is no longer a Cheerio. Interesting. Well, does anyone know anything about Santana Lopez?"

The rest of the squad shook their heads. Kate raised an eyebrow and continued on.

"Well, if we want to break them then we will have to get to her. She was friends with Quinn so…that's about everything we know."

Kate looked over in Santana's direction where Santana seemed to be lost in her own thoughts yet tried to maintain her bitch scowl. But Kate could read people quite well and knew that there was much more hiding behind her mask. She snapped her head back and smirked.

"Hmm, well I think I have a plan."

The rest of the squad looked intrigued; Kate paused for the dramatic effect until she finally spoke again.

"Brittany" she directed at the blond hair, blue eyed girl sitting to her left.

Brittany perked up and turned her body towards Kate to show that she had her full attention.

"I think it is time for you to use your charm."

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows not fully understanding what she was asking. The rest of the squad looked equally confused.

"I want you to _befriend_ Santana Lopez and find everything you can about her."

The rest of the Raven's began to laugh at this request.

"What?" Kate snapped.

"Well, it's just that I'm not sure if you want Brittany for a job like this," said Jennifer that was to the right of Kate, "you really think that Santana Lopez, the head cheerleader, is going to get chummy with Brittany? No offense Brittany."

Brittany brushed off the comment with a slight shake of the head.

"Yes, Brittany is the most charming person we all know, I mean she has made out with everyone at our school. She is very good at getting people to open up. I mean I can think of dozens of examples where she has gotten information out of people without even trying. Remember that one night after the last football game when Brittany got you to-"

"I see your point," said Jennifer cutting Kate off, "but do you really think Santana Lopez is stupid enough to let in an opposing team member."  
"Well, we will see about that. So Britt, what do you think? You think you're up for it?"

Brittany was looking at Santana thoughtfully; she tilted her head and then directed her gaze back to Kate.

"So, you want me to make out with her?"

"No, well, actually…" Kate paused and started to consider what kind of damage that could do, "I don't think she goes that way but then again she hasn't met you. Just become her friend and have her open up with you. But if it so happens that you can make her fall for you, then by all means go for it. That would be gold."

"Wait, so what if Brittany becomes friends with her, what happens then?" Jennifer inquired.

"You just let me worry about that right now. Brittany, go over there and see what you can do." Kate directed shooing her in Santana's direction.

"Now?" Brittany asked incredulously.

"Yes, now! We have to see what we are dealing with, test the waters. Go!"

Brittany slowly stood up, looked at the Cheerio's then back to Kate, and then took a step in the direction of their table. Slowly but surely Brittany made her way over and stood beside were Santana was sitting.

Santana felt the girl's presence but did not acknowledge that she was there. The rest of the dining hall and all of the Cheerio's, besides Santana's, eyes were on the blond and were very curious what would possess her to approach Santana. Santana curtly cleared her throat and the Cheerio's heads snapped down looking at their plates.

Brittany brought her hand up to tap Santana on the shoulder. Some of the girls in the dining hall gasped as she lightly tapped Santana's shoulder. Santana cringed away from the tap but her head stayed mobile looking straight ahead.

"Excuse me, Santana Lopez?" said the blond softly but confident.

It appeared that no one was breathing in the dining hall, even the counselors looked unsurely at each other.

Santana planned on ignoring the girl but she knew that she was not going to go away.

"Yes?" Santana finally replied but still not looking at the girl.

"I'm Brittany" said the girl holding out her hand with a wide grin on her face.

"And?" the irritated cheerleader responded.

"It's very nice to meet you. And I just wanted to wish you good luck at the competition later in the in the month."

Santana did not reply to Brittany. So Brittany turned to the girl to Santana's right and said, "She's not much of a talker, eh?" and let out a light chuckle.

The girl that Brittany directed the question to, eye's got really big not knowing how respond, she looked to Santana for direction but none was given. So she stayed silent and put her head down.

"Well," said Brittany getting the hint, "I best get back to my dinner."

But Brittany knew better to just leave the Cheerio's like that, she did not want them to brush her off and forget her. So she walked behind Santana, gently placed her hands on Santana's rigid shoulders, and leaned towards her ear. If Santana could have gotten anymore tense, she did under the girls touch.

"If you ever feel the need to talk just know that I'm a good listener." Brittany said, her breath tickling Santana's ear.

Everyone in the dining hall was frozen, everyone besides Brittany that is. Brittany walked back to her table where the Ravens were shocked and yet impressed. As Brittany sat down Kate mouthed 'awesome' at her. But the squad did not talk about what happened then and there so nothing would seem too suspicious.

Throughout the rest of the dinner the Cheerio's shot nervous glances in Santana's direction. The dining all was buzzing about what had just taken place. Santana seemed to not have moved since Brittany left. This Brittany girl had some nerve or no brain, she thought. But she decided it was not the best to think about it now.

"What?" snapped Santana at the curious faces of her squad.

They all looked away at once.

"We're leaving." Santana commanded as she stood and began to walk out with the rest of the squad following her.

All eyes again were on the Cheerio's as they left but this time for completely different reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Cheerio's arrived back at their cabin Santana started to get ready to go take a run and no one dared to approach her about what had just taken place. Her mind was reeling; she had no idea what that Brittany girl's angle was. The Ravens were not their biggest competition at Camp Nike, sure they were talented but they were definitely not the Cheerio's biggest threat. Santana thought about texting Quinn to see what she had to say about it but decided against it, assuring her that this was nothing. The head cheerleader pushed this to the back of her mind, grabbed her iPod, and walked outside ready to start her run.

The Ravens sat in a circle in their cabin chatting excitedly until Kate pulled their attention.

"Brittany, I want you to explain what happened."

"Well, I went over there and she didn't acknowledge me."

"Typical, they never acknowledge anyone" Jennifer interrupted.

"Stop talking Jen" said Kate annoyed.

"Anyways," Brittany continue, "I said 'hi' and introduced myself and stuck out my hand for her to shake."

The Ravens snickers, along with Brittany.

"Obviously she wasn't going to shake my hand. So I wished her good luck at the competition later in the month."

"Ha! Like they need it" snorted Jennifer.

"Really Jen?" snapped Kate, "Continue Britt."

Brittany cleared her throat making it known that she was a little irritated at the interruptions but she continued on.

"So since she was giving me one word answers I turned to the girl next to her and was like 'Not much of a talker, eh?'"

There were a few chuckles from the team before Brittany finished her story.

"The girl I said that to wasn't sure if she was supposed to say or do anything and Santana just stayed stoic. So I said that I was going to get back to my dinner but I knew I had to do something to make her remember me. As you saw I put my hands on her shoulders and whispered something to her."

The Ravens leaned closer as if they were on the edge of their seat.

"I sweetly whispered to her, 'If you ever feel the need to talk just know that I'm a good listener', making sure my breath tickled her ear."

"Oh I've felt that before!" blurted out one of the younger Ravens.

Everyone turned at the girl and shook their heads at her while she turned every shade of red.

"That's true you have" replied Brittany with a light laugh.

"So what's next, captain?" asked Jennifer as if she was in the military looking for her next order.

"Well, I think that is all we can do for today. Unless…"

As Santana continued her run on a trail through the woods, she tried to keep her mind off of the girl whispering in her ear and touching her. No one ever was allowed to touch her. Maybe the other cheer squads do not think that Santana has what it takes to lead them to victory. How could they doubt her? She led her team to win Nationals this year! Santana saw a bench on the trail and decided to take a break. She sighed furiously and plopped herself on the bench. The Latina was so frustrated with the situation and herself that she decided to do the only thing that would make her feel better. She scrolled through her iPod, found a song, and just started to sing.

Brittany arrived at the door of the Cheerio's cabin and knocked timidly. She thought that Kate was going a little overboard, pushing their luck. Back at the Ravens cabin Brittany argued that enough groundwork was laid, that if they pushed it anymore Santana was not going to give Brittany a chance. The blond listen to her order anyways and hoped for the best. No one answered the first time she knocked so she knocked again. Finally the door opened, a short brunette opened the door with a confused but angry look on her face.

"Are you lost?" spat the girl.

"No, I was just looking for Santana Lopez" the blond stated. No matter how nervous she was her voice was sure of itself and she was calm.

"She isn't here" the girl said in the same rude voice.

"Do you know when she will be back?"

"No, and what does it matter to you?"

Brittany shrugged.

"If you don't mind, please remove yourself from our door. You are_ not_ welcome here."

At this time the rest of the Cheerio's were curious to what was going on and gathered around the door.

"I just want to talk to her" the blond said trying to keep the conversation alive, she could not go back to Kate with nothing.

"I'm sorry if you are a little dense or something but she doesn't talk to us, so would she talk to _you_?"

This caught Brittany a little off guard.

"She-she doesn't talk to you?" the shock was apparent on the blonds' face.

"Not unless she is barking orders at us. No, so you can leave now."

The brunette girl began to shut the door before Brittany stopped the door from closing with her hand, pushing it back open.

"Wait!"

Surprisingly the Cheerio's waited, keeping the door open.

"She must talk to someone, I mean right?"

The Cheerio's looked around at each other not really sure of the answer.

"What about Quinn Fabray, they're friends right?" the blond asked when no answer was given.

"Yes…" the girl answered hesitantly.

Brittany knew there was more so she stayed silent. She gave the girl her best innocent smile, hoping that she would spill whatever else there was to tell.

"She has friends but they're not the type that we would like to discuss."

Brittany was confused at this statement, what type of friends would someone not want to discuss. The confusion must have been evident on the blonds' face.

The girl gave a chuckle that sounded like she was being humored but there was also a hint of evil in it. The rest of the Cheerio's looked around at each other, it looked like for a moment that they thought they were better than Santana, like these friends were some sort of flaw of Santana.

"May I ask what type of friends these are?" Brittany asked knowing quite well she was pushing her luck.

The Cheerio's all looked focused on the girl at the door, holding their breath.

"I think that's enough for today" the brunette said and swiftly slammed the door in Brittany's face.

Brittany stood there stunned, trying to absorb all the information. She slowly made her way back to her cabin replaying what just went on, in her head over and over again. When she walked in the doorway all the Ravens looked in her direction.

"So how did it go?" Kate asked.

Brittany stood there for a minute and then her face was soon taken over by an evil smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana arrived back at the cabin in a much better mood. Singing in the woods was very therapeutic for her and she decided that would most likely become a nightly ritual while she was at camp. She showered and was getting ready changed to go to sleep when two of the Cheerios walked into the bathroom not aware that Santana was in one of the showers.

"—it was super weird. I thought Ashley was going to say something about Glee."

"Oh my God, so did I! She would though; she would do anything to be captain of the Cheerios."

Santana decided to stay quiet and continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"You are so right. Santana better watch her back, especially if that Brittany girl keeps lurking around."

"Santana is too smart to let anyone get the best of her."

The Latina grinned at this statement.

"Yeah, well that would require her letting someone in. So it seems like no one is ever going to get the best of her."

Santana's face fell.

"She and Quinn were best friends."

"She never let Quinn in, I mean come on. Quinn had sex with Puck while Puck and Santana were dating. I'm sure they were _great_ friends" one of the girls said very sarcastically.

The two girls stopped talking for a minute while they brushed their teeth. Santana thought about walking out of the shower to let the girls know she was in there but decided against it. Too much of what they were saying was sad but true. The girls finished up and started gathering their things. As they were leaving, Santana heard one of the girls say, "Let's face it, Santana's too much of a bitch for anyone to _want_ to get close to her."

* * *

"Well Brittany," Kate said triumphantly, "you've done well! If you keep getting Santana's little Cheerios feeding you information, we could really do some damage."

Brittany smiled sheepishly. "It wasn't a problem at all. It was quite easy actually. It's almost like they want Santana to fall from power."

"The next step is to find out more about these friends of hers. But your next encounter should be with her, not the rest of the squad. They didn't tell you where she was?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Well, tomorrow I want you to talk to her. We need her to trust you, which should be easy you look like an angel."

The blond flashed an angelic smile before getting up and getting ready for bed.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was super short! I won't make a habit of it. I just want the next day to be a different chapter. _

_Your reviews are appreciated! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the lack of updates. Weekends are always super busy and this week is just packed. Hopefully I can get another chapter out in the next few days. _

_Thank you for the comments! Feel free to leave your thoughts/suggestions. There is still a lot of story left. _

* * *

Individual training was always the most exhausting week of camp. It was during the first week so it helped prepare the campers for the coming weeks. The individual training day consisted of three different sessions: technique, dance, and fitness. Fitness was last each day and always left everyone tired and weak. The Cheerios were never as exhausted as the rest of the campers due to one ruthless Sue Sylvester.

During individual training the campers were mixed in with different squads. The counselors/coaches taught different technique or dance classes that groups rotated from day to day. Since there are so many campers and groups there is more than one coach teaching a certain technique or dance class, which allows having smaller groups.

The list of which group each Cheerio was in was posted on their cabin door the next day. Santana grabbed the list in the morning and read off which group each Cheerio was in.

At breakfast the dining hall was buzzing about the first day of camp. Everyone was eager to see who would all be in their group. After breakfast all of the campers were instructed to go to their designated area with the corresponding number of which group they were in. Santana was in group 13 so she walked over to the area with a '13' posted on the wall and waited for all of the members to arrive. No other Cheerio members were in her group but she knew this prior. She was actually thankful that she did not have any of her fellow team members in her group; she could just focus on herself.

Kate read the list to the girls, telling them what group they were in.

"Rachel 8! Sarah 23! Sherri 3! Brittany 13!"

Brittany looked for the '13' and scanned to see who was in her group. She saw Santana standing there with her hand on her cocked hip. The blond interrupt Kate with a nudge and pointed in the direction of group 13. Kate smiled and said, "Well, it looks like fate has laid a hand."

Santana saw the blond bouncing over in her direction with a goofy smile on her face. The Latina put her head down avoiding eye contact with the exuberant girl. Brittany saw that she purposely put her head down so she placed herself to the side of Santana. To Santana's surprise the girl stayed silent. Finally, their coach for the week arrived and took role call. Once they were all accounted for the coach led them to part of the field where they were going to be learning today's lesson in technique. As they walked Brittany stayed right next to Santana. Santana glanced at the girl who was walking with way too much pep in her step.

There was something that Santana could not place her finger on about this girl. Was she always so bubbly?

When they arrived Brittany spoke to Santana.

"Are you excited?" she asked happily.

Santana tried to ignore the girl yesterday and realized if they were going to be in the same group all week she would not be able to avoid conversation with her…but she could sure try.

"We don't need to make small talk," replied Santana bluntly.

Brittany just looked at Santana, wondering what made her so…unhappy. Maybe unhappy was not the word, perhaps dispirited? She was the saddest cheerleader that the blond has ever laid eyes on. Cheerleaders were supposed to be light-hearted and full of spirit. This girl seemed to be full of distress and gloom.

The coach began to go on a whole spiel about today's technique and the girls listened intently. She then wanted the girls to partner up to work on it together.

"Partner?" Brittany asked Santana with a wide grin on her face.

Santana let out a heavy sigh and a slight nod before following Brittany to an open space for them to work together.

The two girls worked for about an hour, Brittany perfected the technique first, followed closely by Santana. The coach checked on them and allowed them to go and get something to drink while they waited for the rest of the group to finish.

Santana sat on a bench near the water and Gatorade station. Brittany grabbed two cups of Gatorade and offered one cup to Santana. The Latina accepted the cup with a slight smile and a quiet 'thank you'. The blond sat next to her while sipping her drink.

"Can I ask you a question," the blond said before taking another drink. Santana did not reply so she continued on, "Why?"

The head Cheerio was thrown off guard by the girl's question, so she turned her head in her direction for her to elaborate. The blond picked up on the confusion started to explain what she meant.

"I mean, you just, I dunno. Why are you a cheerleader?" she finally managed to get out.

Santana looked at Brittany; it was the first time she actually made eye contact with her. She just stared into her bright, blue eyes. Brittany tried to hold her gaze but she felt oddly intimidated when Santana was just sitting there, staring at her. She looked down into her cup and muttered, "Forget it." So Santana did, for now.

The two girls went back to sitting in silence before they were whistled over by their coach. Their coach talked about some stories about when she was a cheerleader 'back in the day' and before they knew it, it was lunch.

Santana made her way towards the dining hall with Brittany at her side. The Latina tried to take slower steps but the blond stayed in sync. She then quickened her pace but it did not stop the girl from quickening her pace also. Santana stopped and turned to the blond practically yelling at her, "OKAY! What gives?"

Brittany jumped back at the sudden outburst but she expected it sooner or later. The infuriated Cheerio stood there with her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed. Brittany found it adorable in some strange way but she just stood there and smiled at the girl.

"What? Why are you smiling at me like that?" demanded Santana.

"You intrigue me." Brittany smiled with an innocent smile.

Santana took a step back, "I what? Do you even know what that means?"

"Do you?" said Brittany taking a step to closer.

Santana choked on words but somehow managed to get out, "I think you need to brush up on certain words before you use them."

"Oh Santana," said Brittany playfully, "calm down, I just want to get to know you better."

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"We should hang out," proposed the blond.

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" questioned the Latina as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself. She was not used to anyone wanting to hang out with her unless they wanted to use her mostly for her popularity or sex, well anyone besides Quinn.

"Just think about it, ok?" said Brittany touching Santana's arm. Santana immediately jerked away from her touch. Brittany eyed her but did not comment.

"Let's go eat; we can chat more during the next session."

"I'm actually not going to lunch," Santana explained, of course she was just making this up now. "I'll see you soon." She quickly turned in the direction of her cabin, her mind racing, and Brittany just staring after her.

Brittany walked into the dining hall and met up with the rest of the Ravens.

"How'd it go?" questioned Kate.

Brittany just shrugged while she pushed the food around on her plate.

"What is that supposed to mean, Britt? Did you talk to her?"

Brittany nodded.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing really."

"Did you accomplish anything at all?"

The blond just shrugged her shoulders again.

"Well, we still got time. Just show her the Brittany we all know and love."

Brittany offered a weak smile but sat there silently with her thoughts. She sat there wondering if Santana would love the same Brittany that the Ravens apparently "all know and love"; the innocent but bitchy, dumb, and sometimes floozy Brittany who did not have a care in the world. Brittany knew that there was something deeper to Santana and she needed to figure it out for not only Kate's sake but her own.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews! Glad to hear your feedback! _

* * *

Brittany arrived at the second session which was dance a little early hoping that she could try and talk with Santana before it started. Unfortunately Santana did not arrive until right before the session started. This session was the easiest for Brittany because dancing was her forte. Santana was pretty excited for this session too because dancing made her let loose, almost as loose as when she sings.

As the session went on Santana and the rest of the class were mesmerized at how well Brittany moved. Santana secretly thought that she should be the one teaching the class. The two and a half hour session went pretty quick with Brittany in the class. Once the class was finished Santana went to grab her things and Brittany approached her.

"That was fun!"

Santana was not one for complimenting people but after Brittany's performance in the class it just spilled out of her mouth.

"You're a really good dancer," she said awkwardly.

Brittany was floored; she could not believe her ears.

"Why, thank you," she replied stunned. Santana heard the shock in her voice and gave a small smile.

They started to head towards the door.

"You aren't too bad yourself."

"Thanks."

"I'm a little nervous for fitness. Are you?"

"No." Santana was not lying, these work outs seemed like warm ups compared to Coach Sylvester's work outs.

"Are you getting dinner later?" asked the blond trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes."

'And we are back to the one word answers,' thought Brittany.

Santana was super hungry due to skipping lunch. She needed time to herself, time to think. Not too much thinking was done though. Instead she called Quinn to ask her what she thinks about the entire 'fraternizing with the enemy' act that could be possibly going on.

"_So she said she was intrigued with you?"_

"_Yeah, it was really weird."_

"_That is strange; I mean the Ravens aren't even that good so I don't think they would be out to get you. They never tried any of that with me."_

"_That's what I thought, maybe her efforts are genuine." _

"_Did you just say genuine?" Quinn said laughing. Santana soon joined the laughter._

"_Ahhh! I did! What's going on with me?" _

"_I miss this side of you Santana."_

_There was a silence before Quinn continued._

"_I would say that there is nothing really suspicious going on but if it ends up that I'm wrong let me know! I will come and kick their asses, for two reasons. Reason 1, trying to mess with you. And reason 2, proving me wrong. _

_The two girls laughed together for a moment._

"_Well Q, thanks."_

"_No problem S. And Santana?" said Quinn, her tone turning serious._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know it's hard for you not having anyone there. I mean, God knows you don't want to hang out with any of the Cheerio bitches. And I just want to let you know that I'm sorry I can't be there with you." _

"_Thanks Q, I'll be ok. You know that I can handle myself."_

"_I know you can, I just want you to know that I wish I could be there with you."_

"_I wish you could be here too. I will text ya later, alright?"_

"_Sounds good! Stay strong, S."_

"_Always."  
_

The girls continued in the direction where the fitness session was going to take place. It only lasted about an hour. It was considered an hour of hell to most people but obviously not to the Cheerios.

"So do you think maybe after dinner you would want to hang out in the lounge or something?" asked the blond.

As much as Santana did not mind the blond she was not sure she wanted to spend time with her outside of the sessions.

"Well, I actually kind of do my own thing later, so I can't."

Brittany was expecting the rejection so she tried to brush it off but the rejection stung her in a way she could not expect.

"Ok, no problem. See you tomorrow?"

Santana nodded before her and Brittany parted ways and headed in the direction of their squads.

Just as Santana expected the fitness session was a breeze and she would definitely be up for another run after dinner. While she was at dinner she sat in silence enjoying each bite fill up her empty stomach. The Cheerios were chatting about their sessions and the people they met in their groups. One of the Cheerios grabbed Santana's attention by asking her if she met anyone. Some of the Cheerios snickered at the question and the thought of Santana meeting anyone and being nice. Santana just looked at the girl and tilted her head, which confused the Cheerios.

'Who?' some of the girls mouthed to each other. Their question seemed to be answered when Brittany walked by the table.

"Hi Santana!" exclaimed the blond.

Santana met the blonds' eyes and nodded at her. Which was good enough for Brittany, she was happy at the fact she was even acknowledged.

"Soooo…Brittany, eh?" said one of the Cheerios smugly.

Santana glared at her and that was the end of that.

As Brittany sat down at her table she knew the questions were going to come flooding in. So she decided to speak before any questions could be asked.

"The only progress that has been made was she is answering my questions now."

"Good, good," said Kate, "I saw that she acknowledged you over there. This could be easier than I thought."

"I don't know about that. I mean all that I have learned is that she can say 'yes' and 'no'. Oh and she can nod when she is addressed."

Some of the Ravens laughed at that remark, Kate however did not.

"Well, as I said earlier today, we still got time."

Time they had Brittany agreed and she was happy about it. She sat at dinner thinking about her day with Santana, smiling lightly. Her smile seemed to get wider when she thought of when Santana complimented her. That little piece of information she decided to keep to herself.

Santana's run was very peaceful and relaxing. Her favorite part of it was when she stopped at the bench she found the previous day and started to sing. Overall, Santana had an enjoyable day and she could not help herself from thinking that Brittany may have had a lot to do with that. Santana may have not have been the nicest or the most talkative but it felt nice to have someone talk to her without making her feel like she was intimidating them. Brittany treated her like she was normal; she did not seem to be careful around Santana. The Latina tried to push these thoughts out of her head, reminding herself she has only spent a few hours with the blond. But Brittany seemed oddly enough interested in her, wanting to hang out with her and getting to know her better. All of these thoughts made Santana's head race so she decided to just belt out another song in the middle of the woods.

Later in the night Brittany was in the longue avoiding Kate because she knew if she hung around the cabin long enough she would force her to go to the Cheerio's cabin. She was flipping through a magazine when her attention was caught by the Latina who was purchasing a drink from the vending machine. Santana's hair was wet and in a pony tail and she was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. The girl bought a Sobe drink and turned around and her eyes fell on the blond. Santana gave a lame wave and which Brittany returned with a warm smile. As Brittany watched Santana leave she thought about going after her. Kate would be happy about the extra interaction with Santana but she decided against it. 'What Kate doesn't know, won't upset her,' thought Brittany before she returned to reading her magazine.

That night as Brittany lay in bed she thought silently about the repercussions of Kate's plan. Even though she knew next to nothing about Santana, she had a gut feeling that this would somehow end badly. After spending one day with her she had no proof that Santana was a good person or anything but she did know that Santana's beautiful, bitch face was masking much more. Also, Brittany believed that no one deserved to be humiliated for no reason at all. She was getting sick of the act she had to put on when she was around the Ravens. She was sure that Santana felt the same thing around the Cheerios. But she enjoyed performing and if acting like a bitch meant staying on the Ravens then she was going to do what she needed to do.


End file.
